Chrome
The mastermind behind the Haunted Manor, Chrome Artiste is a succubus who devoted herself to the arts of necromancy. She has an obsession with zombies and tries to create the perfect one; she even believes that Frederika, her ultimate creation, holds room for improvement. She is very sadistic and impatient, wanting her prey to cum quickly in order to use semen for experiments or to refuel her energy. She keeps her catch as guinea pigs and has no care for them, only seeing them as tools to be used. In Chapter 1, Luka puts an end to her experiments and defeats Frederika and Chrome. She initially flees, but encounters a terrified Alice (who has a fear of ghosts and assumes that the Haunted Manor was haunted by it) and informs her that Chrome was behind everything; in a fit of rage, Alice sets a coffin that Chrome was hiding in ablaze, forcing her to come out, and then bitch-slaps her for scaring her. Luka then had Chrome apologize and promise to never perform necromancy again. Shortly after leaving, Luka encounters a strange female scientist who is a bit surprised that Luka chased off Chrome, but leaves shortly afterward. In Chapter 3, she has researched ghosts instead of zombies and has two ghost companions, Spi and Rit, accompanying her. She is seen killing Experimental Organism X-7 before Luka arrives. Once he arrives, he and Alice become separated and Chrome's ghosts are seen chasing Alice. After Luka defeats Chrome again, her ghost companions vanish. She says that she kept her promise by not defiling any more graves and researched spirits which have nothing to do with necromancy. She reveals to have no connection to Promestein (the strange female scientist), despite receiving equipment from her. Chrome also explains her motives of attempting to restore her family's honor because they once served the Monster Lords for humor until Alice XV (Fifteenth) banned it. Alice then recovers and bans Chrome from the Monster Lord’s Castle for 300 years for scaring the hell out of her again. Alice then notes that Chrome is of the Artiste family and explains that her older sister, La Croix, became insane and mad and Alice XV tried to prevent that, but her actions may have caused her to fall deeper into insanity. Just then, La Croix shows up, much to the three’s surprise, and chastises her younger sister for her repeated failed experiments. She then summons her masterpiece, Cirque du Croix, not only to show off but to prove her superiority of necromancy, then leaves shortly. After leaving, Chrome laments that previously she messed up an experiment they were doing, possibly resulting La Croix's insanity. Luka and Alice set out to continue repelling the invading forces, leaving Chrome alone. Monsterpedia Entries Chrome (1) “A monster with top-notch necromantic abilities. Chrome is a type of succubus, but her powers of seduction aren’t too high. She’s obsessed with satisfying her curiosity and is going to extreme lengths to create the perfect zombie. Chrome believes that Frederika, her ultimate creation, still holds room for improvement. Though her powers of seduction as a succubus aren’t very high, her ability to summon zombies is very dangerous. Even a skilled adventurer can quickly be overwhelmed by the zombies she summons. Up until now, her crimes were limited to grave robbing. Recently, she’s taken a great interest in genital experiments between living humans and her zombies. If not rooted out by Alice and Luka, she may have gone on to even more inhuman experiments. However, after being terrified by Alice’s assault, she regretfully discontinued her zombies experiments. She returned to her residence and is now researching ghost monsters...” Chrome (2) “The young looking Monster who uses the Haunted Mansion as her research site. At one time she was researching zombie technology, she has switched over to ghost research. Her necromantic abilities stem from being a part of the Artiste family. She has been researching her necromantic abilities in order to bring honor and prestige back to her disgraced family. Although she has inherited the techniques and knowledge of 2,000 years of her Artiste family history, she continues creating failures due to her inability to fine tune the finer details of her creations and her rough approach to research. The two ghosts she is now with, Spi and Rit, are human souls able to maintain ghost form due to a new principle. Due to that, they are theoretically more of a ghost than a Monster.” Attacks First Battle Thirsting Arms: Normal attack. Thirsting Mouth: Normal attack. I’ll Give An Injection!: Triggers paralysis status. *Restraint of the Dead: Triggers bind status. I’ll Give A Handjob!: Binded attack. I’ll Give A Blowjob!: Binded attack. I’ll Rape You!: On the first turn, this is a preparation attack. On the second turn it will lead to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Second Battle Ghost Handjob: Normal attack that damages twice. Ghost Blowjob: Normal attack that damages twice. Ghost Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages twice. *Ghost Restraint: Triggers bind status. *I’ll Give An Injection!: Triggers paralysis status. I’ll Give A Handjob!: Binded attack that damages twice. I’ll Give a Blowjob!: Binded attack that damages twice. Phantasmagoria: Triggers bind status and immediately leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Chrome (1) Her HP is rather low compared to her Zombies, but she can deal high damage. Since her HP is low, Luka needs to defeat her quickly; being too defensive might lead to defeat. Use Demon Skull Beheading along with normal attacks to build up SP. She can cause restraint Luka and use personal pleasure attacks, which requires Struggling to break free. When she uses I’ll Rape You!, she will prepare a vaginal intercourse which requires an attack to break free. Another gimmick is her I’ll Give An Injection! which causes paralysis. If Luka loses, she mounts him and rides him cowgirl-style during vaginal penetration. He’ll then be toyed with as a guinea pig for the remainder of his life. Chrome (2) Alice is rendered unconscious due to the ghosts, so there is no help from her. This battle is a little more difficult as Chrome or her ghosts can attack twice per turn. Like the previous battle, she can use I’ll Give An Injection! to paralyze Luka and can also use Ghost Restraint to bind Luka. Finally, she can also use Phantasmagoria at random which is a one hit KO via instant follow-up, so Serene Mind is an obvious necessity. If Luka loses, Spi and Rit force Luka to ejaculate on Chrome's ass, then offers vaginal or anal sex. He is then made into a guinea pig for the rest of his life, like before. Evaluation Chrome (1) “Violated by a necromancer... I'm too disgusted to even try to say something witty. Though Chrome has low HP, she is quite powerful. She also wields some troubling techniques... Even the names of them are pretty embarrassing... If she gives you an injection, you will take major damage and become paralyzed. In addition, she can still bind you while you're paralyzed. When you're about to be violated, you have to Attack to get her off. Since her HP is low, you need to defeat her quickly. Being too defensive will lead to defeat... Now go, oh brave Luka. Slam your iron hammer of justice on that evil scientist.” Chrome (2) “A victim to the Necromancer again… You really love zombies and ghosts, don’t you? I’m pretty sure that they are your best friends at this point. And friendship is a beautiful thing… Since they are monsters, your serene state of mind is most effective. You can also avoid their instant kill attack with it. Her troublesome skill is her injection… Not only is it damaging, but the name is pretty embarrassing. Fallen angel dance will let you avoid it completely… But since the instant kill attack is more troublesome, you should keep serene state up. So just accept that you’ll have to take that attack. In preparation, keep your HP up and your SP ready to heal after. Lastly, if you lose while being raped by the ghosts, there’s an additional insulting scene. I’ll just make another Luka, so go ahead and do whatever. I don’t care. Now go, oh brave Luka. If you lose again this time, I’ll give you an injection.” Trivia *Despite her young appearance, Alice mentions that Chrome is a hundred years older than her. This is further delved in Chapter 3 when it is revealed Chrome and her family used to serve the Monster Lords. *Combining the names of her ghost companions, Spi and Rit, forms "Spirit". Gallery Chrome outside battle sprite..png|Chrome, as she appears in Chapter 1 before battle Surprised Chrome.png|A surprised Chrome in Battle during Chapter 1 SpiRit.PNG|Chrome as she appears in Chapter 3 with Spi (left) and Rit (right) ChromeEvilEye.png chrome2.png|Chrome after being defeated twice. OopsIjustfarted.png|Chrome realizes who Alice is. chr3.png crying2.png Crying.png|A crying Chrome. Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Haunted Manor Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Succubi